New Beginnings
by MusicalUnicorn
Summary: Shirayuki comes back to the palace to find Zen with another woman. She is heartbroken, crushed at Zen's betrayal. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Shirayuki

I look around at the palace gates and allow myself a smile. _Home._ I had missed the palace a lot. I was very excited to see Zen as well. After all, it had been 5 years.

He'd asked me to wait for him to propose to me properly before I had left for Lyrias. I wonder if he would do it now. It had been a while, but my love for him had not faded in the slightest.

I was also overjoyed to see Kiki and Mitsuhide, because I knew that they had gotten engaged, and I was most happy for them.

But I was most excited to show Zen my hair. I had reached the middle of my back now, and the fiery red tresses were now trimmed neatly and usually kept back in a braid.

There was one thing I found strange, though. It was the fact that he had stopped sending me letters after the 3rd year I was at Lyrias, and I was curious as to why. Maybe I could ask him when I see him.

I walked down the familiar path to the outdoor flower/herb garden I had first met Ryuu in.

Speaking of Ryuu, he was 17 now, and taller than me. He was still the same Ryuu though, quiet and sometimes a little apathetic sometimes. He hid his emotions well. Once, I had read him a story about a young girl who lost her parents and eventually died, but he had not even shown a single tear! The first time I had heard that story, I had cried for 10 minutes!

I chuckled. Yes, Ryuu was Ryuu.

Then, I heard a deep, throaty laugh. _Zen._ I turned toward his voice, a huge grin forming on my face, starting to say "Zen….." when my voice trailed off.

 _Another woman._ Zen had his arm wrapped around the most stunning woman I had ever seen. They were laughing together. Zen, with his deep, throaty laugh, and the woman with with her tinkling laugh that sounded like the chiming of silver bells.

Zen looked older, with longer hair, but in that same pure white color, and was taller and more serious looking. His eyes hadn't changed, though. His brilliant blue eyes were still filled with the mischief and spirit that made me fall in love with him in the first place, but there was also something else in his eyes.

 _Love._ Zen's eyes contained a mixture of pure adoration and love that was undoubtedly caused by the woman in front of him. He had never shown me this expression before.

The woman in question had long ebony locks the color of darkest night, and ethereal violet blue eyes. Her features were perfectly symmetrical, and she moved with the grace and regalness of a princess. Her full, pink lips and button nose only emphasized her beauty. All in all, her beauty rivaled that of a goddess.

I suddenly felt dread and fear forming in my stomach. _Who_ _ **was**_ _this woman?_


	2. Chapter 2

Shirayuki

Just as I was about to turn back and make my way toward my residence in the palace, I heard someone shout out to me.

"Wait!" I slowly turned back around to face the owner of the melodious voice.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here. And I _**certainly**_ would have noticed, thanks to your beautiful hair." The mysterious woman said to me.

I curtsied stiffly, then said,"Thank you for your generous compliment, Lady... "

"Elenora." She supplied.

"Lady Elenora." I said.

Zen, who had come up behind her while I was conversing with the Lady Elenora, wrapped a protective hand around her waist, then watched me with a wary look.

He offered me a brittle greeting.

"Hello, Shirayuki. I didn't know you were coming back today."

I supressed my growing anger, jealousy, and sadness, and curtsied once more.

"Hello, Your Highness. I just got back today. I informed you in the letter that I sent that I would be coming back today."

"Oh...I haven't been able to check my letters, now that I'm the 1st prince, and therefore more busy, and because I have been spending time with this beautiful lady here." After saying this, he smiled down at the woman by his side.

Lady Elenora only giggled as a reply, and blushed with the compliment.

I asked tentatively, "If I may ask a question…?"

Lady Elenora waved her hand, and said breezly, "Go ahead."

"Are you two engaged?"

My heart pounded. Maybe I was wrong, and that hadn't been love I saw in his gaze. Maybe, they were childhood friends…..Maybe.

Elenora blushed again, then nodded. I couldn't help but notice that her blush only brought a lovely pink tinge to her cheeks, whereas my blush made me look like a tomato. But that aside, I was crushed. Hadn't Zen asked me to wait for him? How could he not even tell me about his engagement with another woman? Was I that insignificant to him?

I breathed in deeply, then smiled brightly. I hope they didn't notice that the smile was obviously fake.

"Congratulations Lady Elenora, and Your Higness Zen! I am extremely happy for the two of you. You make a fine pair."

While Elenora smiled brightly and told me to call her Elen, Zen looked a little guilty, but the guilt soon disappeared, and I wondered if I imagined it.

"If you will excuse me, I must go unpack my belongings." I curtsied. "I hope you have a great day."

Then I was gone. I took off toward my room, not caring if anybody saw me. I even passed by Kiki and Mitsuhide, who looked at me worriedly for a second, then started chasing after me.

But I was too fast for them. I ran inside my room, locked the door and slid down the wooden barrier between myself and the pounding of my friends outside the door.

Then I let my tears out. It wasn't pretty. They were big, ugly tears that left me hurting even more than before. All the memories I shared with Zen flitted through my mind, leaving even more deeper emotional wounds on my heart.

I cried for those memories. I truly had thought he loved me. I was wrong. I could I, being a lowly herbalist with strange hair, ever compete with the beautiful Lady Elenora? How could I have ever thought that I would ever be worthy enough for a prince? Zen wouldn't marry _**me**_. He had just been toying with me.I had been a fool for ever having any hope.

I cried and cried, even as my friends shouting died down, and the sky outside the window turned dark. Then I collapsed on the bed, and fell into a tired and troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shirayuki

I cried for days and days. It didn't end. No matter how much I cried, the hurt would not fade. The first time I stopped crying was a few weeks later. I sat up, and I felt nothing. I was empty. My emotions were just….gone. It was a relief to be free of the pain, but I wondered if this was truly for the best.

I ignored that feeling though, and I got up out of bed. I washed, then stepped tentatively out of my room. Obi was waiting for me outside. The relief on his face was palpable.

"Miss, how are you doing?" He asked cheerfully, with a hint of...worry? Fear? I didn't know, and honestly, I couldn't care less.

I gave him a forced smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Hello, Obi. I am not quite okay yet, but I will be."

Maybe he realized I wasn't going to talk anymore, or maybe he thought that I was still to heartbroken to talk, but he just walked alongside me silently until we reached the medicine wing.

"Goodbye, Miss." He said with a charming smile. I paused with my hand on the door.

I faced him and nodded at him limply, and he walked away. I slipped through the door, where Ryuu and the Chief Herbalist were discussing something together. It took me a minute before I realized they were talking about me.

When they realized I was standing in the door, they stopped talking together extremely quickly. They both noted the lifelessness in my movements and face, and wisely decided to not say anything. They both only nodded at me hesitantly then guided me to the nearest patient.

For the next few months, I threw myself into my work. Thankfully, I didn't encounter Zen, or his _fiancee._ However, I was getting tired of this repetitive cycle that started again day after day. I kept pretending that I was okay, and everyone believed that I was okay. Even I could have fooled myself and trick myself into believing that I was okay sometimes. But I wasn't okay. Nobody realized that I was acting. Life continued, and I decided I was tired of it. I was angry and frustrated from all the lies and pretending, and I finally found something to direct my frustration to while watching Kiki and Mitsuhide spar.

 _Combat._ Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I knew that violence was never the answer, but these days, I was constantly feeling like I needed to hit something. Like an itch I couldn't scratch. And I had just found a way to scratch that annoying itch.

I quietly went up to Kiki after she finished sparring, and asked her to teach me. She looked at me with clear violet eyes that were filled with worry. She smiled at me sadly, as if she knew that if she refused, I would just keep asking. Her smile was filled with understanding, that she saw through my fake smiles and positivity to the broken soul inside. Kiki quietly directed me to the middle of the wide open stone pavilion, and we started to train.


	4. Chapter 4

Shirayuki

I trained in the evenings, after my Court Herbalist work was done. I kept training with Kiki day after day after day. It helped clear my mind of the hazy fog surrounding it since Zen;s betrayal, and it took a load off my chest. I was slowly coming back to my old self, and was learning to cope with the crushing sadness. Honestly, I was extremely good at combat. It had only been 2 months, yet I had already mastered everything Kiki could teach me about hand to hand combat, and I was now working on swordplay. Maybe, maybe I could actually make a profession out of this. I loved being a Court Herbalist, but I really think combat was my calling. Who knew Zen's betrayal would lead me to my hidden talent? Perhaps I should ask Mitsuhide and Kiki about taking a job as a guard or something else that would allow me to use combat & swordplay. Yes, that was a good idea. I really should….

1 year later

I strode confidently up the stairs to His Majesty Izana's office for my next mission as the greatest assassin in Clarines. I had clawed my way up here after abandoning my post at the Court Herbalists'. The chief was disappointed because I was supposed to take over after her, but she supported me. In fact, Chief Garack had become somewhat of a friend and confidant to me. I was just glad my path had led me toward this road. I was almost... _happy_ being an assassin. It gave me a thrill I couldn't feel any other way. _I am where I'm supposed to be. It finally feels like I belong._


	5. Chapter 5

Izana

I studied the intriguing young woman who now stood before me. When I had first met her, I thought of her as a liability to Zen. Now though, she was one of Clarines' greatest assets. No one knew the identity of the Assassin. No one besides me and Zen, of course. I don't know about his underlings, but no one, even the castle guards, knew Shirayuki's identity. Her vibrant red hair was as stunning as the first day I had met her. I held respect for the woman in front of me, but I truly believed Elenora was a better match for Zen. Of course, he had no choice in that decision, though. He was just a lovesick fool, but I trusted that he would be loyal to his country. I snapped my attention back to Shirayuki.

"Your majesty. How may I be of service?" she said in her lilting voice. I studied her a while longer. She now held a hard edge that wasn't there before, like a sharp blade. She had an impenetrable iron wall around her heart. She kept her emotions hidden, even from her closest friends. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Hello, Red. Your new target is…" I paused.

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

I smoothly replied, "Show some respect. You might be an assassin, and an important asset to my country, but I am still your king and ruler."

She bowed deeply.

"I apologize for my insolence, Your Majesty."

"Of course. Now, this is a special mission. You will have a partner for this particular mission." I said smoothly. I was honestly curious as to what her reaction was going to be.

She blinked. Was that really it?

"My sovereign, if I may please, I believe that I am perfectly capable of carrying out this mission on my own." Shirayuki said.

Hmm… was that defiance I saw in her eyes? Ah.. I knew a blink wouldn't be her only reaction. I smirked. How amusing. It would be fun to try and bring out the feisty little girl that I knew still lived within her. Zen's "betrayal"? Well, if she accomplishes this little test I set up for her, I shall give her back her prince. But only when she passes my test. And maybe, maybe by then, she won't even want Zen anymore.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Zen

My chest was aching. Over the course of a year, I had silently watched Shirayuki transform into someone who I didn't recognize.

 _Curse my brother for throwing me into this mess._

Every night, I lay in my bed, thinking of Shirayuki, and this horrible act I had been forced to put on. My brother, Izana, had threatened to throw Shirayuki out of the country if I didn't marry Elenora. He told me that Shirayuki was hindering me and distracting me from my duty to the country, and to my people.

Of course, I tried to revolt, but as long as Lord Brother held the power to banish Shirayuki, I could not lift a hand against him.

But it hurt. Shirayuki had come back even more beautiful than before. Her hair was long again and down to her middle back. Those vibrant green eyes that haunted my every waking step were full of joy and excitement. However, I had witnessed the absolute despair in her eyes when I had told her that Elenora was my fiance. It was torture to not take her into my arms and comfort her. But I forced myself to put up the act on which I had mastered over the course of 2 years, 3 now.

Her eyes were now dead. Wary. She no longer held that same faith and passion in her eyes anymore. It killed me to see her drown her sorrows by fighting, and eventually becoming the exact opposite of who I had once known.

But still, I loved Shirayuki. Every time I held Elenora, or kissed her, or pretended as if I loved her, I felt as if I would break from the heartache my brother's schemes had given me. I was slowly breaking down, and it felt as if I would go crazy.

Then, one day, my brother called me to his office. It was about a visit to the Lady Elenora's country. He was informing about who would be accompanying me.

"Zen," My brother started.

I replied, "Yes, Lord Brother?"

"I have called you here today to inform you of who will be accompanying you on your visit to your fiance's country." He paused, expecting me to answer. I remained silent.

He continued on, his navy blue eyes piercing.

"You will be accompanied by Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi."

I relaxed. Nothing was going to happen. This was normal, and it seemed I had nothing to worry about. But then my brother opened his lips once more.

"And also by Red."

Red? Oh. Red was our country's most fearsome assassin….Shirayuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Izana

Sitting in my office, looking out the floor length windows, I saw Zen getting into his carriage with Elenora. He was assisting his "fiance" into the carriage, and I almost laughed out loud when I saw him forcing himself to act like a perfect gentleman, pretending to love Elenora.

Others might not have been able to tell, but I knew my brother. There was no way I would be fooled by his act.

Besides, I _was_ the one who ordered him to put on this farce. Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Your Highness Izana? A letter has come for you." A voice sounded from the other side of the door. I turned around to face the door.

"Come on in." I called out. I watched the man as he walked across the length of the room and paused in front of me. He extended a letter to me, and I contemplated it for a while before plucking it out of his hand.

I dismissed the attendant, and focused all of my attention on the piece of parchment in my hand.

The seal on the envelope was a unique mix of purple and blue wax of the highest quality, and the faint smell of orchids emanated from the paper. The crest in the wax had an elegant bird with outstretched wings in the center, and hovering above the bird was a beautiful crown. Gracefully framing the circular crest with its delicate flowers and stalks were sprigs of Gladiolus Italicus.

 _I recognize this seal. The seal of the most powerful royal family in the world. The seal of the Gladiolus of Audrielle. But what do they want with Clarines?_

Cautiously breaking open the wax, I quickly scanned over the contents of the letter.

 _Well, oh well. This changes everything, does it not?_

Shirayuki

I walked up to the office of my sovereign, wondering what in the worlds he wanted with me. I stopped at the door, and gently tapped the wood of the door with my knuckles.

"Come in."

I opened the door, and was greeted by the full force of Prince Izana's stare. His cold navy blue eyes scrutinized me, and I felt myself tense. I quickly forced myself to relax, afraid that he would notice how nervous I was. I met his heavy stare, my green irises meeting with his cool blue ones. I walked up to the middle of the room, standing tall, while keeping my gaze trained on his all the way.

He held up a letter that had already been read, by the looks of it.

"Shirayuki…" He began. By now, I had learned not to respond.

"This is a letter from the royal family of Audrielle. It was personally written by the Queen herself, Her Majesty Livia Gladiolus." He continued, still watching me.

 _The Royal Family of Audrielle. Oh gods. What could Prince Izana possibly have to discuss with me about the most powerful people in the world? He couldn't possibly want me to…. No, even for someone as skilled as I am, it would still be a suicide mission._

"...Would you like to read it, Red?" Prince Izana finished with that last question, and by the look in his eyes, he wasn't mocking me.

I slowly walked up to his desk, and took the letter from his hands unenthusiastically. I unfolded the note, and started to read it.

 _To Crown Prince Izana Wistaria of Clarines,_

 _I have been informed that you are keeping a girl called Shirayuki under your care, who has rare red hair. I took an interest in this girl, and after investigating, I found something interesting. Regarding her, it has been found that she is my daughter, and the sole heir to the throne of Audrielle. I would like for you to kindly return her to us._

 _Queen Livia Gladiolus of Audrielle_

My knees weakened, and the letter fluttered to the ground. With trembling hands and legs, I collapsed to the ground. Outside the window, the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the world in golden light. Dawn had come.

The date was August 1st. The month of new beginnings. The sun was rising on the beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
